Talk:Karasumori
If I recall right, the "-mori" in Karasumori means "forest." I know I've seen "karasu" in several places, and I think it either means "crow" or "black," possibly both. Pretty sure one translator or another made a note about the name meaning somewhere, but I dread trying to track that tidbit down in 300+ chapters. Anyway, I would guess Karasumori means "black forest," which is at least descriptive of the land itself, and seems to match up with Lord Uro's version of events. Though I'm not sure how that name meaning would apply to Tsukikage's family. It might even be that Tokimori Hazama either purposely sought out a Shinyuuchi with a forest, or named the forest first and then assigned the name to the legend and the family themselves. He is the only real witness, and he's told half-truths before. Anyway, I won't add this bit to trivia unless I can confirm it somewhere. - Dap00 19:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : I just used Freedict.com and it says that "karasu" means crow or raven. ''But "mori" does mean forest. So I think we need to verify the "karasu" further because I think your theory is right. 'The' 'Abbster' 20:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Odd but not exactly helpful: "karasu" is also Turkish for ''black water (there's a river by the same name in Turkey). But from what I'm seeing, the most common meaning for "karasu" is indeed crow. I did learn there's a species of black koi (Kurohime!) by that name as well, so at the very least, "karasu" could refer to crows, the color black, or certain animals that happen to be black. Maybe a better translation of Karasumori would involve actual crows, because now that I think about it, Yoshimori's had to deal with crows at least twice, and they do live in the area. - Dap00 10:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::(Yay for Kurohime!) I had a friend tell me that "Kurosu" means crow. Either that was my imagination or I was like O__O afterwards. Let me try Google Translate for a second . . . . . . Wow, no help there. I'll ask my friend around and get some help. I have a friend who's friends with a Japanese boy so I can ask him. Give me a few hours. -'The' Abbster 20:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Just got a reply. His friend said that "karasu" means Raven. -'The' Abbster 00:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess the safest thing would be to connect "karasu" to crows and ravens. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to make a profile for the boss crow in Chapter 178. I can probably add both tonight. - Dap00 04:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Guardians section I've been thinking about devoting a section to previous and current guardians of Karasumori, but I wonder if it would be better placed here or on the Kekkaishi job page. I suspect here, since I included non-kekkaishi in it as well. I should probably just leave out the list of support teams (partially because it's troublesome to track down everyone that was in them, and the ones I did add here aren't complete). I assume Tokiko started before Shigemori because she's older, but that could be wrong. Anyway, it might look something like this: - Dap00 19:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Guardians Karasumori is traditionally and primarily protected by the Legitimate Successors of the two surviving kekkaishi clans. Newborn children in these families are quickly taken to Karasumori, and if the Houin Mark appears on their bodies, they are designated as Legitimate Successors and considered predestined to become appointed guardians of Karasumori (though virtually every able member of the clan is expected to become a kekkaishi, even those without the Houin). Support is provided as needed by their families, but the Legitimate Successors are trained and expected to handle most battles alone. However, with the recent growth of Karasumori's power, more significant threats have begun to target it, making additional help necessary. To this end, operatives from the Shadow Organization are now assigned to assist the kekkaishi in their nightly duties. Initially, solo operatives were selected, but since Gen Shishio was killed in action, it has become more commonplace to station a temporary team in Karasumori in times of high alert. 'Guardians (in order of appointment)' *Legitimate Successors **Tokiko Yukimura - Semi-Retired **Shigemori Sumimura - Semi-Retired **Tokine Yukimura - Active **Yoshimori Sumimura - Active *Shadow Organization Solo Operatives **Gen Shishio - Deceased **Hiura Souji - Recalled *Shadow Organization Temporary Support Teams **Kyoichi Hiba - Recalled **Sen Kagemiya, Shu Akitsu, Hakota - Recalled **Makio, Fumiya Somegi, Ito Orihara - Recalled Er..did someone change the Kanji for Chushinmaru name? I remembered putting it there...-龍神1010 19:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Chushinmaru Chushinmaru redirects here, but there is barely any coverage of him, and since he's an actual appearing character, he should really have his own page. 05:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Chushinmaru Karasumori already has a separate page. Exactly where did you click that redirected here? It's true that he used to share this page with Karasumori (the land), so more than likely someone linked to the land rather than the person. - Dap00 06:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll see if there's any redirect to Karasumori if you type in Chushinmaru. There was one, good eye. -'The' Abbster 15:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC)